tearsofthefallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Pretty Flower
Pretty Flower is a non-harmful move for Grass Manipulators that costs a certain amount of energy that can vary. Effect The user sprouts a unique-looking flower. The flower can be sprouted from a distance at a spot aimed at by the user. Pretty Flower's effect differs when being used on a Manipulator or a non-Manipulator. If used on a Manipulator, the flower then begins to steal Manipulation energy from an opponent, then transfers some of that energy to the user. The user can choose, when sprouting the flower, whether to try to steal 20% or 40% of energy from the opponent. * If 20% of energy is meant to be stolen, users will lose 20% of their own energy, and the flower will be smaller and more difficult to see. It only takes about 3 seconds to steal the 20% of energy. 3/2 of the energy stolen will be transferred to the user, so in this case, the user gets 30% of that energy, so in all, they gained 10% of energy by performing this version of Pretty Flower. ** The range of this smaller flower is shaped in sort of a cone. It covers about 30 feet in front of it. ** This smaller flower can never steal energy from more than one person; if more than one person is in range of the flower, the one closest to the flower is the one affected. If they're the same distance from it, one person will be chosen at random to be affected. * If 40% of energy is meant to be stolen, users lose 40% of energy, the flower will be bigger and easier to see, and it'll take about 5 seconds to steal the energy. 60% of energy is transferred to the user if the move succeeds in this case, causing for 20% of energy gained by using this version of Pretty Flower. ** The range of this bigger flower is shaped in a larger cone. It covers about 120 feet in front of it. ** This bigger flower can also steal energy from two people if they are in range. If this happens, each opponent will lose 20% of energy, totaling 40% of energy stolen. 60% of energy is still transferred to the user in this case. ** This flower can never steal energy from more than two people; if more than two people are in range of the flower, the two closest to the flower are affected. If they're the same distance from it, two people will be chosen at random to be affected. * No more than 80% total energy will be lost from an opponent affected by Pretty Flower. If that opponent didn't have enough energy left for all of it to be stolen, that opponent will just lose enough to total 80% of their energy lost, and the user will just get all of their energy back that was used and nothing more. ** For example, if the bigger flower is used, but the opponent had 60% total energy lost already, the flower will only steal 20% of energy (to equal 80% lost) instead of 40%, and the user will get 40% of energy transferred to them instead of 60%, since 40% is how much energy was used for the move. * With either flower, if the opponent already has 80% of energy lost, the move fails and users will only get back half of the energy they used for the move. * Using the small version of Pretty Flower on a Manipulator while the user has only 1%-9% total energy already lost, or using the large version with 1%-19% total energy lost will just fill the user's energy completely, since the user can't recover the entire intended amount. * Using Pretty Flower on a Manipulator while the user has full energy will just give the user the energy used for the move after taking the energy from the opponent, resulting in full energy again. If used on a non-Manipulator, the smaller and bigger flowers will simply make the opponent either somewhat tired or very tired, respectively. Stamina is stolen instead of energy. This can inhibit the opponent's ability to move at a normal pace. Since they're not a Manipulator, no extra energy is transferred to the user; users will just recover the energy used for Pretty Flower if either flower is successful. Those affected can sense that their energy or stamina is being stolen. If, in either scenario, the flower is destroyed before the energy is stolen, or if the opponent gets out of the range of it before the required time is up, Pretty Flower will fail and users won't get any of their energy back that they used. See Next (In Order): * Nature's Grasp See Also: Abilities * Replenish * Natural Restoration Moves * Autumn Leaves * Little Treehouse * Roses Are Dead General * List of Manipulations Category:Moves and Abilities Category:Moves that Steal Energy Category:Moves with More than One Version Category:Non-Harmful Moves Category:Moves